


The Doctor Will See You... After He Pees

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Finally an omorashi fanfic not based on harry, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Zayn, Omorashi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Patient!Louis, Shy Zayn, Watersports, Wetting, doctor!zayn, mild Dom/Sub, mild dom!louis, pee play, shy Zayn is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fanfic - shy trainee doctor Zayn is looking after his boyfriend Louis at the hospital; which is all going well. Until he starts needing to wee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Will See You... After He Pees

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I need to branch out and write omorashi fics for the other members of 1D too ^^.  
> Enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated! But don't feel pressured into it. I just like knowing people enjoy my works, or have at least read through. :)

"Hello sir, I'm Zayn Malik and I'll be taking care of you today." He nervously said, with a weak smile.  
Zayn was a young, nervous trainee doctor. He was nervous as he was being watched by older doctors today. He gulped and continued. "And you are?"  
"Louis Tomlinson." The patient winked.  
See, Louis and Zayn were a couple, and Zayn had sneakily signed himself up to take care of his feverish boyfriend. 

As the older doctors seemed to disperse, Zayn tugged at his scrubs and stepped to Louis, shutting the curtain behind him. "How are you feeling?" He asked, checking Louis' wound for an infection, tugging his gown up.  
"I'm okay. How are you?" Louis asked. "Nervous?" There was a twinkle in his eye.  
Zayn pulled a face and made a noise of disgust, leaning in to whisper. "I've been needing to go for a few.. It's starting to get to me."  
"Go? What do you mean, _go_?" Louis' voice was smooth and teasing. He knew what Zayn meant but liked hearing the words come out of Zayn's mouth.  
"Pee." Zayn mumbled. "I need to pee."

Louis purred and nestled into his pillow. "Ask for a bathroom break, love." He closed his eyes. Zayn blew out a soft embarrassed breath. _Fuck, he wished he could_.  
"I-I can't. I need to check you over and sign you in first." The olive skinned boy muttered timidly, stepping forward, hand reaching down to his cock for a moment but pulling back. "Check for infection and things.."  
Louis nodded and stretched a bit. 

Zayn fidgeted slightly. He had checked the wound carefully, just shifting slightly on his feet every now and then. _Mmmh, he had to wee.._ Maybe Louis was right. He should ask.  
"Okay, actually.. That wound is alright. Healing okay. Careful not to move about too much." Zayn said, and bent his legs. "Now.." He breathed out. "I'm going to ask them, okay?"  
Louis chuckled slightly. "Okay, okay. Go ask."

Zayn shakily left the room, looking around for the manager of his department. Hopefully he could grab a quick bathroom break. It wasn't long before he (nervously) bumped into his manager.  
"Hello Zayn." His manager, Senior Nurse Uriel, said.  
"Hi.." Zayn felt himself begin blushing. "Uhm.. I.. Need a b--" He shifted on his feet a bit, feeling his bladder pushing at him for relief.. _Oh.._  
"You need to sign Louis Tomlinson in." The elder said.  
Zayn's eyes widened. "What, no, I--!"  
"Just do it." He was told. 

Sighing, Zayn grabbed a marker and went to the board, stretching upwards. A grimace spread over his face as the liquid in his bladder sloshed to the front and his bladder strained at the motion.  
With one hand, Zayn wrote Louis' name. The other hand crept down to give himself a little squeeze and cross his legs urgently. _There.._ He managed to bite back the sigh of relief. _He did it! Now he should be getting to a toilet.._  
Zayn shifted around, a small grin on his face. "How about that b-- oh."  
The Senior Nurse had left.. Well. That was his chance gone too..

A buzzer began to sound shortly after; Zayn was wandering around looking for the toilet. His need was urgent, really urgent. Alone, he snuck a grab to his crotch, and looked around. _Nope, nothing.. Goddamn.. Couldn't they at least have told him there were no loos here?!_ The Bradford lad was agitated.  
He bounced ever so slightly on his toes, crossing a leg gingerly. His full bladder sloshed and he froze, leaning and grabbing himself again quickly, feeling a hot pulsing spasm wash through him.  
Zayn was so lost in the moment and waiting for his urge to pass - eyes tight shut, lip in a grimace and breathing slow, he didn't notice a colleague getting his attention.  
"Zayn! Zayn!"  
Zayn jumped and tore his hands away from his crotch, bladder spasming painfully. He pulled his legs together and grinned awkwardly, his bladder yelling to ask where the hell the toilet was!!!  
"That's your buzzer, Louis needs you!" She told him.  
Zayn's heart dropped. Forgetting his bladder for one moment, he ran off.

"Louis!" Zayn gasped. He started heading off, still holding himself every few steps, his bladder straining to release.  
"Ohhhf--" he whimpered, grabbing his cock and bending over urgently, shuffling from foot to foot. All he could think about was going for a _goddamn piss_.  
He bounced his way into Louis' room. "Wh- what have you done?"

Louis winced. "Finally, you're here! I'm starving!"  
Zayn bit his lip, rubbing a hand over his bladder as he went to Louis' bedside. "I-is that it?" He asked. "That's _all_?! That's what I put off.."  
Blushing furiously, he fell silent, changing the subject. "You're not allowed.. Food." He said. "Only.."  
A wince creased his face as his bladder trembled urgently, urine coating his hole. "Fuck.. Fuckfuckfuck."  
He pushed his crotch into the bed, gripping tightly onto the rails and ducked; a string of desperate whimpers and nonsense beginning to slip past his lips. He was desperate, _so fucking desperate_ by now.

"Zayn.." Louis said softly. "You didn't ask yet, did you? You haven't gone?"  
Zayn shook his head tearfully. "Louis, I need to go, I need to go bad, I've never felt this full ever.." He breathed out and rubbed his swollen bladder harder. All his piss was there, teasing him, still pulsing, cock throbbing with the pressure it held. He ducked down, looking humiliated, and shook his head.  
There was a moment of silence, Zayn shaking at Lou's side, bladder screaming relief...  
"I still want a drink," Louis told him at last.  
Zayn stared dumbly. "No.. You.. Louis you're not serious.." He said quickly, legs tightening. "No.. I-I can't.. No!"  
"You have to. A cup of water please."

Beads of sweat gathered at Zayn's forehead. Gulping, he stood on wobbly legs; gravity weighed on his sore bladder immediately. Fuck! Not again!  
Straight away he grabbed himself tightly, legs wrapped around eachother, and tensed. He stepped, in agony, to the water jug.  
"You need your hands to pour, Dr Malik." Louis taunted sweetly. 

Zayn scowled, and gingerly pulled out a hand, whimpering. He took a grip on the jug and lifted it up an inch, shakily pouring water. His face contorted in pain, and urges began to hit. It sounded like what he so badly wanted to do. So bad. His need was so bad. As a particularly hard urge hit, he slammed the jug down and shot his hand to his crotch, squeezing hard as a few drips came.  
"Take it.." He spluttered, pointing at the glass. He didn't move from his position, bending each leg and forcing his weak bladder muscles to fucking hold.  
Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Malik? We need to talk to you about your position in the workplace. Please follow us."  
Zayn looked up through teary lashes. It was the nurse, from earlier. He choked softly and squeezed himself, before following out. 

Thankfully, wherever-the-fuck-they-were-going wasn't too far away. Outside the door, Zayn collapsed against the doorframe and bent his legs inwards, giving his bladder a squeeze and shivering as he dribbled into his underwear, eyes closed partly in elation. Crossing his legs and fidgeting, gripping his scrubs nervously, he slipped inside the room.  
The three senior nurses didn't bat an eyelid at his situation. "Sit down." One said.  
Cringing, Zayn sat down. He immediately leaned forward, fanning his legs in and out as the people in front of him chatted but right now he didn't care!  
He just wanted to piss and nothing more!  
He wanted the toilet, any toilet!  
He had a permanent position at the hospital!  
...Wait, what?

"I have a permanent position?" Zayn stuttered, leaning his crotch forward against the seat and banging his heels against the floor desperately as more urges came, crashing painfully. He ducked. "O-oh god. Sorry, I need to.."  
"It's fine. Louis has been assessed. Your shift today is over and you may leave after signing Louis out."  
Zayn breathed a sigh of relief, and awkwardly stood. Pee dribbled over his fingers. That was it - get Louis and _pee_. Thank _god_.  
"Louis..." Zayn panted, leaning up against the doorframe of Louis' room. "You.. I can.. You can leave.." He squeaked.

Louis stretched and stood, not wanting to be slow. He followed his boyfriend out to the exit door. "You can do it, baby." He whispered encouragingly, watching Zayn squirming. "You've been doing good all day!"  
Zayn was near tears he had to go that bad! He shuffled in baby steps, leaking warmth and whimpering. "I-I still have to do something.." He fretted, bouncing on his feet as he looked at the whiteboard. He had to sign Louis out!  
Sighing, he weakly grabbed the marker.  
He reached up shakily, his free hand holding his cock. The other wobbled slightly. He breathed out. "Fuck, ohmygod.." He whispered, then took a deep breath. It was _JUST_ this, just one more thing, then he could piss, just.. _FUCK_.  
He could feel piss leaking slowly down his shaft and dripping wetly into his boxers - some dribbling down a leg; the rest hot and fast against his crotch. Groaning, Zayn sucked in his swollen tummy and fanned his legs. It was all he could do to hold it.  
The hand holding the rag tensed up, but as urine pushed against his bladder and his bladder spasmed, Zayn jumped.  
"Ohhh, ohhfff-- it's.. Louis it's coming out." he swung over awkwardly, legs trembling as both hands were jammed over his sore, stretched to the limit bladder, and he was creating drips and puddles at his feet.  
"Louuu.." His voice was high pitched and his legs were bent. Urine trickled out slowly. "Help.. Help me hold it.."

"Here, let me do that. Concentrate on holding it in, alright?"  
Louis reached for the rag.  
Zayn panted. He flinched back, his whole body relaxing for a second as Louis placed his hand down on Zayn's hand, which was shaking. Zayn whimpered urgently, pushing his full bladder into Louis' grip and squeezing his eyes to stop the tears.  
"Shh.." Louis tugged the rag into his own hands. "Oh, it's damp.." His eyes were mischievous. "Is this what you've been doing while that's been there, leaking on it?" He smirked and reached upward.

Zayn's eyes shot open and he choked slightly on a breath. "Louis, you can't.." He stood still, hands gripping the sides of his scrubs as he tried to gain a shred of composure even though all he was thinking was ' _I need to wee oh my god I need to go right fucking now fuckkkkkk.. I need to fucking piss'_ ; and urine was spurting heavily into his boxers and pooling around his sore cock.  
Zayn clenched his muscles tightly, cutting one stream off with an awkward squeak. He stared shakily at the floor, eyes closed and swaying from side to side. 

"I can't?" Louis whipped around, gripping Zayn's shoulder gently. "Zayn, do you want to piss or not?" He muttered.  
Zayn whimpered.  
"Answer me!"  
Zayn let out a short gasp. "Yes, yes Louis, I need to pee and I w- want to go right now!" He spat, hands gripping his throbbing cock tightly, as he bent over and back up. "Pee, pee, peeeee.." He muttered through gritted teeth while he shuffled urgently on the spot.

"Good, I thought as much. Since I've done one of your jobs, come on. Clench, hold your piss and follow me." Louis said and dragged Zayn away.

Zayn was protesting as he got dragged, lengthy spurts streaming down the inside of his legs. "Where are we going?" He breathed and Zayn hoped the answer was a toilet and not a fucking park or something because he couldn't fucking cope any longer.  
Suddenly, cold air hit him. His eyes filled with panic. _No, Nonononononoooo.._ This was not a toilet.. Definitely not a toilet..  
"Why.." He groaned, arching his back slightly when his bladder pounded and another spurt dripped, shooting onto the floor. "Why are we here, Louis?" He panted.

"Shh.. Just pee.." Louis whispered and stepped back.. Was he waiting for it? Zayn cringed and stood there helplessly.  
He blew out a breath, gripping the sides of his scrubs once more, and bending over one last time, hand jammed in his damp crotch. "Oh fuck.." He breathed, tears at the corners of his eyes. He was going to fucking explode. Right. Fucking. Now.  
"Fuck.. I-I need a toilet.. I have to fucking piss! I can't go here, Lou.. You.. You know I can't!"

"Zayn.." Louis mumbled. He stood there and watched, sympathetic. "No you don't. You don't. It's okay. Just go."  
He looked around. They were away from the hospital, well concealed enough for Zayn to just piss his fucking scrubs like Louis had been waiting for _all fucking day_.  
Running a hand through his hair, he crept closer to Zayn, enough to slide a hand over Zayn's bursting bladder and apply just the right amount of pressure...

His boyfriend whimpered slightly and flinched back as a spurt came out. Because _FUCK_ it felt good but he couldn't just piss where he was standing! "Louis," he gasped, breath taken. "Please.. Don't.. Nononono--!" Zayn panted and stared at his crotch as he desperately tensed his muscles around Louis' arm. "I'm not fucking pissing on your ha--ohhh ohmyfuckinggod!" He squeaked. Another urge hit as he strained desperately to hold back, pissing down his legs slowly.  
Louis had a dark glint in his eye. "It's fine." He said. "It's all okay.. Just let.."

"No!" Zayn let out a weak groan as Louis hit his weak spot. Piss started spurting in long, forceful hot streams against his boxers and dripping down the insides of his thighs. Louis pulled away and the boy tipped himself back as his stream grew stronger; streaming through his hands, splashing down each leg and beginning to pool at his feet.  
"Fuccckkk."  
Zayn gasped in relief, his wet scrubs clinging to his legs, head thrown back and crotch pushed forward slightly, softly squelching and dripping before yet again another tsunami of liquid crept over his crotch, his light blue scrubs dark and heavy.  
He listened quietly to the sound of piss hissing through his scrubs and splattering against the floor; river after river. It felt fucking orgasmic, if he was honest.  
When his stream finally began tapering, Zayn let out a long breath and dragged the back of his arm over his forehead; reeling from the pure fucking relief. "That felt so good.' He moaned. His trousers were drying coldly already. 

"Come on." From behind, Louis linked up his hands around Zayn's wet crotch and squeezed, chuckling as the extra liquid spattered onto the floor. "Mmm.."  
Zayn wriggled slightly. "Babe! You're hard.. In that case I'll tell you what I'll come on." He breathed teasingly, feeling Louis' cock hard against him.  
"Mm, how about right here?"  
Louis began tugging at Zayn's soaked pants, getting them both wet in the process.  
This time, Zayn didn't protest.

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed a little rushed to me, but fear not ^^   
> I will be adding an extra scene in to 'balance it out'..  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
